


【两亿】后座有人   短篇炖肉

by elainevan



Category: Gareth Bale/Cristiano Ronaldo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elainevan/pseuds/elainevan
Summary: 大胜之后的两个人来了个车震。恩。





	

“赢得感觉总是这么棒！”

“是的是的我们能不能快点走。”

“你干嘛那么急。”

bale继续不慌不忙的收拾东西，久违的大胜着实让他今天心情不错。

ronaldo瞄了瞄周围嘈杂的队友，拉近了和bale的距离，一边看着打电话自嗨的benzema，一边快速又小声的说话。

“我可从哨声响的那时起就想把你按到地上操。”

bale的好心情立刻没了，没好气的拉上包的拉链，摔上柜门。

“你干嘛不说的更大声点。”

“别在这种时候跟我斗嘴gaz，只会让我更急着压你。”

ronaldo已经开始不耐烦的踱脚了。

“你两要一起走？”

打完电话的benzema降临到了两个正欲离开的人的面前。

“对对对karim，这个笨蛋没开车，我只能表现的像是一个合格的邻居把他带回去。”

“再见karim！别理他，他最近肾亏。”

？？？？？？？？？

一脸迷茫的benzema思绪还停留在早上看见开着车跟他打招呼的bale是他的错觉还是怎么？

 

“你的谎话够劣质的，我的车可就停在你的旁边。”

“没关系，karim总是不在意这些的。”

出了更衣室的门，周围的声音渐渐消失，天色也慢慢变暗。ronaldo倒是十分自然的把手搭在了bale的腰上，悠闲的和他一起走向停车场。

“你现在倒是走的快的很。”

“怎么？换你着急了？我只是讨厌在他们面前不能抱你，反正现在没什么人，我倒不介意在这试试我肾不肾亏。”

“闭嘴吧你！”

bale脸上有些发烫，却不自觉跟身边的人贴的更紧了。

 

等bale坐上副驾驶后，ronaldo还是没有发动车子的意思。他刚准备开口询问，ronaldo敲打方向盘的手就停止了动作，整个上半身朝向bale压了过来。

接着就是一个湿润纠缠的吻。

ronaldo吻得很用力，右手扣住了bale的后脑勺把他压向自己，舌头在他的口腔到处探索。

起先bale还卷着舌头有抗拒的意思，随着ronaldo肆意的舔舐，他也渐渐放松了舌头，和进攻者的纠缠在一起。

ronaldo用舌头持续的碰触bale的牙根，一股薄荷味席卷了他的味蕾。这股凉凉的味道刺激他用舌头卷住了bale的舌头，并且恶劣的轻咬了一下。疼痛让bale一惊，他试图推开身上的人，支支吾吾的想说什么。无奈嘴的掌握权全都在别人那里，他的含糊不清倒是让两人混杂的唾液流出了嘴角，配上他脸上极易出现的潮红，十分的诱惑。

看到这幅景象，ronaldo总算是放开了bale的舌头，转而去舔舐顺着脖子下滑的液体。

bale得到了喘息的机会，他的呼吸跟着他的胸膛一样浮动。

“呼……cris等等！……呼唔……你今天踢了全场不累吗？我都快抽筋了。”

ronaldo停止了动作，直起身来一脸好笑的看着关切的bale。

“你以为我刚才和你散步那么久是在干什么？欣赏伯纳乌吗？”

bale的眼睛瞪大了一下，又恢复半眯眼，撇了撇嘴。

“你心思可真多，那你该注意到他们都快出来了。”

“我知道，所以我打算和你吻到他们离开。”

“！！！！你想的可真好！”

bale赌气似得擦了擦嘴角，整理了下衣服正襟危坐。

ronaldo耸耸肩，双手撑着椅靠越到了后座上，看着bale的眼神明显是让他也过来。

“我可不仅仅是想，我是要做。”

bale很不识趣的转向他伸出食指摇了摇，这举动让ronaldo有点生气加急躁。他向前倾直接抓住bale还在晃动的手放在裆下，让他来感受自己下体的炙热。

“你不会让我憋那么久的对吧。”

bale深吸一口气，强忍住手掌心里传来的热度，顺从的被ronaldo拉到了后座。

“用嘴帮我gaz，我太想念它了。”

被拉到后面的bale还没来的及坐下，就被ronaldo的双手强力的压跪在了车的地毯上。

他扯掉了bale头上的皮筋，然后动手解开自己的牛仔裤，将它直接拉到了脚底下踢到了一旁。

bale一脸不情愿，感觉是要脱口而出什么话了。可惜ronaldo直接用自己的器官堵住了他即将说出的音节。他只能无奈的张开嘴，接受异物在他嘴里的冲击。

一股腥味让他差点呛到，每次ronaldo的抽插他都尝试用舌头顶开，却反而让大力来的阴茎插的更深入。他都能感觉到嗓眼正在被不停地撞击。结果他只能完全放弃抵抗，用手握住并有技巧的舔舐那个横冲直撞的怪物。

显然他的主动让ronaldo很满意，整个人都后仰靠在了椅背上，随着bale吞吐的快慢节奏交换，他忍不住呻吟出声。

“哦gaz……天哪你可真棒……嗯……”

ronaldo抓住了bale的头发，强迫他抬起眼睛看自己。

bale脸上还未退去的潮红变得更深了，他的手和嘴角沾满了自己的口水以及ronaldo流出的前液，积累太久的咸湿味刺激的他泪腺都开始流水，眼角都留下了点痕迹。

ronaldo放缓了插入的节奏，弯腰吻了下他的额头，随即压着他的头更猛力的向下来了个更为的深入。

bale被突然的冲击震得瞪大了眼，一种临近窒息的扭曲的快感席卷了他的脑袋，他空出手摸到并攥住了ronaldo的腰。

“唔……！哈……我唔……啊停……啊……”

“！！啊……”随着bale一顿呜咽不清的喘息，ronaldo抓住他头发的手更加向下用力，紧接着就是一声闷哼，他全射在了bale的嘴里。

bale掐着他的那只手都快抽筋了，ronaldo的撤离让他往后一靠，大口的喘着气，嘴里还没咽下的精液连着他的口水滴到了身上的T恤上。bale懊恼的瞪了眼居高临下俯视他的人，用手擦拭下巴上的粘稠物再送回嘴里。

“呼……这味道我怎么都习惯不了。趁我踹你下车前快告诉我你的后备箱里有备用的衣服。”

“我总是备有一套的little boy~快过来我们的旅程还没结束。”

bale果断的比了中指，半跪着打算起身开车门。

然而ronaldo总能抢占先机，已然恢复力气的他拉着刚半直起来的bale跌倒进他的怀里。ronaldo凑近他的耳边，低声的说。

“你没听见他们说话的声音吗？”

bale挣扎的动作突然僵住了，他把头埋的低了一点，深呼吸一下，偏了偏身子听外面的动静。

 

“morata怎么这么慢？他到底忘了什么！”

“天知道，他总是这么丢散落四的。”

“老天啊我快饿死了。”

 

两个人的对话声越来越近，bale忍不住捏住了ronaldo的手臂。

“放松，他们一会就走了。”

ronaldo安抚性的揉了揉他的头，他讲话时呼出的气让bale意识到两人现在的距离太近，脸又不自然的红了。

 

Isco和ramos在morata的车旁边停住了，离他们隔了两辆车差不多。bale已经能隐约的看见他们的身影了。他估算了一下距离和可视度，渐渐放松下来，试图调整一下自己和ronaldo的姿势，谁知道ronaldo顺势拉住他让他骑跨到了自己身上。一下子他就能感受到屁股下硬邦邦的东西了。一股热流由下而上，bale捏了捏自己发烫的脸颊，持续瞪着笑的一脸无辜的ronaldo。

ronaldo快速解完他自己的衬衫扣子，左手摸去了bale的后腰、撩起了上衣，右手顺势举起bale的两只手，把上衣脱了下来。

“cristiano！”bale意识到自己的声音略大后，又压低声调凑到ronaldo面前说，“他们就在那不远呢！你就不能忍忍……”

话还没说完，ronaldo已经咬上了他的下嘴唇，他直勾勾的看着bale的眼睛，牙齿左右来回的摩擦。

“等待是痛苦的，我们只要小心点亲爱的gaz。”

“你……个混蛋”

bale努力的克制自己，好不让自己把脑袋里想的脏话都痛骂出来.

 

ronaldo停止了撕咬，直接低头含住了bale的乳头，用他的舌头来回蠕动。右手已经很不老实的滑进了运动裤包裹的臀部开始揉捏，

车内的冷空气让赤裸着上半身的bale抖了一下，ronaldo对他的刺激已经成功让他的下体逐渐抬头，抵到了他完美情人的腹肌上。

对方显然是感受到了他的变化，bale清楚的听到了他的轻笑，臊红了脸也只能别过头。

“啊！……”

bale被自己吓了一跳赶紧捂住了嘴，ronaldo这个混蛋已经开始啃咬他的胸前了！

“冷静点，你不会希望我还分神堵住你的嘴吧。”

葡萄牙人挑了挑眉，右手已经不安分的滑进了内裤后面，食指在洞口来回轻柔的挪动着。左手插进了bale乱糟糟的头发，嘴唇从胸前吻回到了脸上，最后到了他的侧脸，开始搅动他的耳朵，配合右手，在略过褶皱时轻呼一口长气。

bale整个人心里都痒痒的却又要忍住不能呻吟出来，他只能咬住自己的手指好让自己的声音憋在体内。

ronaldo看见他这幅极力克制自己的模样又是心中一动，收回了食指插进了bale的嘴里搅动。

“舔它亲爱的。”

bale迅速的摇头，可惜一如既往的无法反抗成功。

唾液的分泌速度很快就让ronaldo的手指充分湿润。他又把手伸回了原本的地方，这次是不带犹豫的直接插了进去。

bale的大叫被他的嘴迅速的堵住了，声带的震动让他们两个人的口腔里都有回声。

他的指头在里面来回动了两下，bale的表情从惊讶也逐渐变为了享受快感。

等他感受到bale体内肌肉的放松，又顺势塞了第二根手指进去。没有充分的润滑让bale感觉到了撕裂的疼痛，他上半身已经无力支撑，瘫倒在了ronaldo身上，两只手也搭在了他脖子上。

ronaldo舔了舔自己的上嘴唇，抽出右手手指，举起bale的上半身，侧过身压着他倒在了座椅上，两个人的压力让车的后面发出了一阵轻微的响动。

 

“我说，那是cristiano的车？我还以为他早就走了呢！”

“他总是行踪不定，指不定又和gareth去加练或者别的什么，羡慕这些体力没上限的怪物。”

“嗨伙计们我回来了！”

“你可算来了，我饿的都能吃下一整个你了！”

 

随着发动机启动的声音，还在车内的两个人都松了一口气。

“我也饿的可以吃下整个你了honey。”

ronaldo绷着的神经一放松，整个人就更没脸没皮了起来。他脱下了bale碍事的裤子和内裤，开始舔弄bale敏感地带的周遭，抬起了bale的双腿，一挺腰插了进去。

终于被包裹住的阴茎传开了快感的抖动，ronaldo低吼一声快速的抽插起来。

bale全身赤裸着和座垫的皮革相摩擦发热，同时小洞里带来的快感让他也肆无忌惮的大声呻吟，他已经开始迎合ronaldo的节奏。

“哦！天呐！……啊……啊cris……嗯我！啊再深点唔……”

bale主动的抬高了他的腰，狠狠地往前贴合到对方的下体。双手转移到了自己的性器上快速的撸动。

“gaz来吧，我们一起。”

ronaldo在他耳边低声说的话仿佛是魔咒一般，让他腰一僵直，小穴接受了全部对方射出来的体液。而他自己喷泄而出的白浊物粘满了自己腹肌和ronaldo的胸膛。

 

*

“别这么看我，赢得感觉的确很棒，我是在和你一起分享快乐~”

bale踢了踢他面前的椅靠，对椅靠上的人比了一个漫长的中指。

虽然，没过多久到了ronaldo家的时候，他的这根中指又进了别人的嘴里，就是后话了。

 

*

bale醒过来的时候浑身酸的不行，他回忆起了昨天在车上，浴室里，床上各种大战，把旁边熟睡的ronaldo踹到了床底下。

“……嗯？我怎么在……哦天呐温柔点gareth，我很累。”

bale以踢开被子表达自己的不满。

ronaldo春风满面的比了个wink开溜去做早餐。


End file.
